


Nightmare comes to life

by halfjoker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Reichenbach Angst, Translation Available
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjoker/pseuds/halfjoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlockův pád očima Johna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare comes to life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nightmare comes to life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598924) by [halfjoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjoker/pseuds/halfjoker)



Ne. Ne, jenom to ne. S hrůzou sleduji, jak můj nejlepší přítel rozhazuje ruce a překlopí se přes okraj střechy, aby se vrhnul směrem k zemi. On letí a ani k tomu nepotřebuje křídla. Na chvíli se mění ve velikého orla, který se právě střemhlav vrhá za kořistí. Ale tomuhle orlovi nemůže kabát nahradit perutě. Svůj zrak nemíří na potravu, ale na chodník. Chodník, který se přibližuje až moc rychle. Sherlock několik vteřin máchá nohama i rukama v marné snaze kormidlovat směr svého pohybu. Na poslední dvě vteřiny před dopadem mi zmizí z očí, zakryje ho nízká budova, takže nevidím, jak drtivou silou dopadne na zem, zlomí si několik kostí, rozbije hlavu nebo pohmoždí vnitřní orgány. Dost možná všechno dohromady. Mám pocit, jako by se mi zastavil tep, ve skutečnosti mi srdce bije tak splašeně jako prst telegrafisty na potápějící se lodi, která zoufale vysílá signál SOS. 

Rozbíhám se k němu, potřebuji ho spravit, dát dohromady, ujistit se, že to přežije, a ve stejnou chvíli ho držet v náručí a konečně mu říct to, co jsem vždycky chtěl. Ale no tak, Johne, ty víš, že tohle prakticky nemá šanci přežít, uchechtne se škodolibě můj vnitřní hlas. Ale je to Sherlock Holmes, jestli tohle někdo dokáže přežít, tak on, okamžitě si odpovídám.

Cestou k němu mě srazí cyklista. Jasně, proč ne. Někdo tady nechce, abych se k němu dostal včas. Když tam doběhnu, zděsím se. Nikdy se neděsím, zažil jsem už horší věci, ale vidět ho ležet na zemi, když pod ním byla tak ohromná kaluž krve, už bylo vážně moc. Okolo stálo hodně lidí. Pořád měl otevřené oči, vypadal děsivě. Jeho kůže byla vždycky světlá a několikrát už mi hlavou proběhlo, že vypadá jako mrtvola. Nebyla to pravda. Jako mrtvola byl ještě o hodně bělejší. Ani mě k němu pořádně nepustili, mohl jsem ho jenom chytit za zápěstí. Tep už neměl. Přišel jsem pozdě. Bože, ne. Jestli vůbec existuješ, tak proč si se mnou takhle hraješ? Dáš mi někoho, koho obdivuju a s kým se cítím dobře, a teď mi ho vezmeš? To jsem si to zasloužil? Za co? Za to, že v Tebe věřím, jenom když se mi to hodí?

Jedeme k jeho hrobu. Je jednoduchý, černý, s jeho jménem zlatě vyrytým. Paní Hudsonová mě tam po chvíli nechá samotného a odejde. Chce se mi brečet. Já, John Hamish Watson, veterán z Afghánistánu, jsem přišel o někoho, koho jsem mohl označovat jako nejlepšího přítele, a chci brečet. Do dnešního dne jsem si neuvědomil, jak hrozně mi vlastně chybí. Vždycky mě dokázal něčím ohromit. Bezradně ho prosím o zázrak. O jeden poslední zázrak. Aby tohle zastavil a vrátil se ke mně. A pak jsou tu věci, které jsem už nahlas neřekl. To, že jsem ho měl rád. Asi až moc.

**Author's Note:**

> Kámoška řekla: ,,Napiš Johnlock. Angst nebo fluff, já nevim."  
> Nevěděla jsem, co s tím, tak jsem si náhodně pustila písničky. Jako první byla Death and All His Friends od Coldplay. Sorry.  
> Název z Nightmare od Avenged Sevenfold.  
> Moje Tumblr je [tady](http://thebritishsoul.tumblr.com).


End file.
